Forum writing challenges
by Suki Da Cookie
Summary: This is where i will post all of my Forum writing challenges!
1. Solarclan: Doubt

**Solarclan Writing challenge; Doubt**

_This shouldn't be happening…_

_All the bloodshed…. For nothing.. _

_I need to stop it… I need to stop it now…_

_But I have to stay loyal…_

_What do I do...?_

Darkpaw stared at the gathered warriors as they murmured in hushed voices. He strained to listen, but he couldn't get close enough without getting caught. _I know one thing, they are planning for battle. _He smiled at the thought, _my first battle! _He watched from behind some bushes at the warriors, he perked his ears as the murmurs grew louder, until they were almost normal talking voices. "I think we should do it." Said Nightstar, the leader. Darkpaw creeped forward a little more, listening intently.

"They deserve to die" Sneered another cat, Hollyflight, Darkpaw recognized her as. Hollyflight was a light brown she-cat with green eyes, _Shes always had a taste for battle… _Darkpaw thought. He heard the thumps of paws as the warriors dispersed from their group. He watched from his hiding place as Nightstar jumped onto a tall jagged rock, and called a clan meeting. He lifted from the bush and walked out, sitting down near the front.

"It has been confirmed!" Nightstar yowled. "We are going to battle with Islandclan!" He paused as several yowls broke out, he waited patiently, and they died down. The rest of the clan murmured to each other in hushed voices, "They have disgraced us in front of all the clans! It's time we show them how 'lazy' we really are!"Nightstar continued, his yowl menacing and… scary. _Lazy? Cats fight over laziness? Since when?_ Darkpaw thought as the clan cheered with agreement. "Clan Dismissed, we leave at dawn!" Nightstar finished then jumped down as the clan went back to their duties.

Darkpaw lay on his nest tiredly, closing his eyes.

He woke up in a bright clearing, _how did I get here?_ He thought with confusion as he padded around. He heard a loud yowl and the sound of cats hissing and running towards the field, He widened his eyes and bolted to the cover of the bushes, and he poked his head up to watch what was happening. Two groups of cats charged at eachother, colliding in a blur of blood, claws, and fur. Darkpaw widened his eyes, watching as the two clans fought. He spotted several of his clanmates team up on an apprentice. He yelped with fear and turned away, listening to the muffled cries of the apprentice turn into a soft whimper…

He turned back, and saw his sister, Sandpaw, fighting off three other apprentices, they teamed up on her, like the warriors did to the other apprentice. Darkpaw whimpered and he leaped out to help, but he got barreled to the side by a large tom, _Briarstar…_ he thought with awe, but it was quickly replaced by fear as the she-cat charged him. He leaped to the side, landing ontop of a fallen warrior. _…Feathershine, mom… NOO!_ He wailed as he realized who the warrior was.

He turns, swiping blindly at anyone who came near, as he wailed with grief. He heard Sandpaw run to him, but she was tackled by the three apprentices. It was just a cluster of fur, until the apprentices backed up. A pool of blood formed as blood streamed from a big gash in Sandpaw's neck, _No, Sandpaw, not you too!_ Darkpaw wailed, then everything went black.

He woke up again, feeling something prod at his side, he looked up, seeing Sandpaw, standing over him. He sighed a deep sigh of relief and stood up. He barely had time to breath before warriors stormed in, rushing everyone out. A big patrol was gathered at the entrance to camp, and Darkpaw stared with fear._ It's time for the battle…_ _the pointless… battle._ He thought as he gathered with his clan. They headed off out of camp, breaking into a run as they yowled battle cries. They sprinted up the hill that led to the clearing, and as it came into view, Darkpaw stopped and yowled loudly.

"STOP! STOP IT ALL OF YOU! YOU ARE ALL BEING FOOLISH, YOU ARE CAUSING BLOOD SHED OVER A STUPID COMMENT MADE BY ANOTHER CLAN!" He snapped loudly, letting out all his anger and fear. Nightstar narrowed his eyes at Darkpaw and growled "You don't want to fight? Then leave. But if you do you can never return."

Darkpaw widened his eyes "But Nightstar... You are killing innocent cats," He whispered, just loud enough for it to reach Nightstar. He felt glares burn through his pelt, but he stood his ground. Nightstar curled his lip in a snarl "Fine then, all of those who don't want this battle, leave with Darkpaw, go to camp and I will decide how to _punish_ you" He growled lowly, several cats, including Feathershine and sandpaw, departed from the group and stood next to Darkpaw. "You all are cowards" Nightstar spit and turned around, continueing to run to the clearing.

When they came back, Nightstar was not with them, they all carried sorrowfull expressions, and when all the cats entered camp, Nightstar was dragged in, dead.

_He's dead…_

_And somehow, I think it's my fault._


	2. Solarclan: Confused love

**Solarclan Challenges; Confused love**

**When the sun went down.**

Sunblaze padded along the border, smiling with her tail held high, _I have such a good life,_ she thought, nothing could go wrong. She was healthy, she had a great kithood, and she was in love.

Sunblaze smiled at the thought and she veered towards camp. The wind brushed against her fur and made her swerve to the side. _Quite a windy day!_ She thought as she walked into a large clearing that formed camp, cats were huddled in different corners of camp, discussing things, sharing tongues, the usual. She scanned the clearing, her eyes stopping on a gorgeous black tom, he had light grey specks going along his back and his eyes were sky blue.

_Ohhhh Stoneshade!_ She thought then walked over to the tom, her eyes shining. He looked up and smiled "Err… Hello Sunblaze!" He purred, but something was off about it, Sunblaze ignored the thought and nuzzled him. He smiled but didn't return it, and he turned away, crouching to take a bite of a vole he was eating.

She sat down next to him, feeling slightly awkward. He didn't look up, or speak one word. Sunblaze shuffled her paws and then she perked up "Hey Stoneshade, do you want to go hunting with me later?" She meowed,

"Oh uh, today? You know theres a gathering and all," He answered, shuffling his paws

"Oh Classic Stoneshade! Of course today! Before the gathering, or if we don't go, during!"

"NO!" He suddenly blurted, and Sunblaze backed up, her ears flattening against her head. "Im so sorry Sunblaze, I didn't mean that… it just, I cant hunt today, I have thing I need to do." Stoneshade stammered, trying to comfort the she-cat.

"I..Its ok Stoneshade, im fine, its just… Why?" Sunblaze sniffed, her head down. She felt as if her heart was about to explode, _There's a reason to his 'NO', and im gonna find out what!_ She thought.

"I..I don't know Sunblaze, I just don't, but just remember I love you" Stoneshade murmered quietly then padded off, Sunblaze sighed and laid down, basking in the warm sun. _It will be ok, he's just, tired that's all._ She thought, She looked up, seeing Ashstar, the leader, padding towards her. "Sunblaze, just to let you know, you wont be going to the gathering tonight, nor will Stoneshade, Hawkwood, and Rosefur" Ashstar meowed, _Huh, we are both off, that means we can spend time together!_ Sunblaze thought as Ashstar walked away.

The sun started to go down and everyone padded out of camp for the gathering, Sunblaze smiled and turned to face Stoneshade, but he was gone. She looked around and saw the black shape slip out of camp, into the forest. Sunblaze narrowed her eyes and started to follow him, _what is he up to now?_ She thought, a growl rumbling in her throat. She padded out of camp, sniffing the air to pick up his scent, Sunblaze found the trail and started to follow.

It wasn't long before she heard muffled voices, and as she got closer they grew louder, until she could make out what the cats were saying "Oh this is so great! Finally we are alone, at the same time too!" She heard a she-cat meow with joy, she recognized the voice as Leafshimmer, a cat from Lakeclan, their neighbor.

"Yes, what a coincidence" purred a tom, _Stoneshade… but why?_ Sunblaze thought, listening. "I love you Stoneshade" Leafshimmer whispered, nuzzling the tom, "I love you too…" Stoneshade answered.

"No he DOESN'T!" Sunblaze yowled with rage, jumping out from behind the bushes, both the cats jumped, staring at her with shock. "Stoneshade, who is this?" Leafshimmer whimpered with fright, hiding behind him. "I am his mate, he loves ME!" Sunblaze snarled with anger, Stoneshade backed up to protect Leafshimmer as Sunblaze advanced, "Stoneshade what is this!" Sunblaze hissed, narrowing her eyes at him. "I… I was going to tell you Sunblaze, I found another she-cat, and I love her…" He meowed, Sunblaze widened her eyes, "B..But…"

"I never loved you, Sunblaze" Stoneshade said more clearly, his eyes shining with anger and defiance. Sunblaze screeched and barreled herself into Stoneshade, pinning him down roughly "How DARE YOU!" She spat, hissing with rage, her claws dug into stoneshade's shoulders, and she curled her lip, baring her teeth. She yowled and bit into Stoneshade's shoulder, leafshimmer trying to push her off. She kept clawing, her rage blinding her. Finally Leafshimmer pushed her off, but it was too late, Stoneshade had a big gash on his neck, which spilled down into a bloody puddle under him, his eyes were glazed and lifeless…

Leafshimmer looked at her with terror, and she backed up, turning to run back to her territory. It had all happened so quickly, Sunblaze barely had time to process what had happened, _He is dead…_ she thought, feeling guilt rise up in her chest.

Sunblaze looked up, staring at Leafshimmer running off. _Was this, thing worth it?_ She thought, her eyes watering as she looked back down at Stoneshade's body. She heard the thumping of paws and looked around, spotting her clan pad back from the gathering. Sunblaze sighed and darted towards them, trying to think of an excuse for the sudden incident.

"Ashstar!" She wailed as she ran towards the group, "Stoneshade is dead!" She said once she got to the group, Ashstar blinked and stared at her "He's… dead?" she said, her eyes filling up with fear "How?"

"I… I just saw the last of it, a… cat from another clan killed him," Sunblaze stammered, struggling to make the story. Ashstar growled, "This is outrageous! Lionstrike, make a patrol, Sunblaze, what clan"

"Er, Lakeclan, her name was Leafshimmer" Sunblaze answered, and Lionstrike nodded, running to camp. _Oh starclan what have I gotten myself into?_ Sunblaze thought, staring after the cats, She turned and ran back to where Stoneshade was, and she stared, silently. Leafshimmer was there, her eyes watery and her mouth quivering. She stared up at Sunblaze, then backed up "D..Dont hurt me!" she stammered, staring with terror at the shecat.

"I wont, I promise" Sunblaze replied, staring down at Stoneshade, "Why did you kill him?" Leafshimmer whispered, staring at the body. "I don't know," Sunblaze replied, _No, I do, I wanted revenge and I got it, but it feels so much worst that I would have expected_ Sunblaze thought, "Ok, Goodbye Sunblaze," Leafshimmer smiled slightly, turning to run back into her territory. "Goodbye," Sunblaze meowed after her, feeling better,

"And that's the story of my mother" A she cat croaked. The kits jumped around her, begging for another story. "No no," She said, smiling, "Not right now kits, but always remember, never do what she did." She finished and shut her eyes, her chest rising and falling slowly _Never do what I did,_ Sunblaze thought as she heard the kits run out of the elders' den. _Never, ever, do what I did, because revenge is never the answer, ever._

**A/N: So that's it, the story of Sunblaze, I think what she did wasn't the best choice, but its understandable when you find out your mate just had an affair with a cat from another clan, but Sunblaze technically made the right choice in the end, and I kind of left out what happened to Leafshimmer, lol, derpy Suki. I hope you enjoyed! **


	3. Solarclan: Drabble

**Solarclan Challenges; Drabble**

"Hello! And welcome… to Warriors wipeout!" Spottedleaf meowed into a mic through her headset "I am your host, Spottedleaf! And here is my partner, Cinderpelt!"

Cinderpelt bowed infront of the camera and meowed into her mic "Welcome! Our Contestants this time are, Firestar! Tigerstar! Brokenstar! And Bramblestar!"

"GO FIRESTARRRRRRRRRRR!" Spottedleaf screamed with joy.

"Ooh look, Firestar is advancing on the jumping mice! Ooh, he made one pounce, will he go for two? Will he make it to the squirrel at the end?"

Firestar leaped and ran into a mouse, tumbling down into the water with a splash.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Spottedleaf cried.

**A/N By the way, anything in bold does not count for the drabble!**

**This was really fun to write, even though it was small. Review if you want me to make a story out of this. Thank you! **


	4. Solarclan: Anything! about this cat

**Solarclan Challenges; Anything as long as it's about this cat!**

**Rainflower**

**Did I really feel this way?**

Rainflower sat down on her nest, watching as the two kits played, _they are such warriors, _she thought. "Stormkit! Oakkit! Come here please!" she called, and the two little warriors padded over to her. "Yes mama?" Oakkit and Stormkit squeaked enthusiastically. "It's time for sleep" Rainflower soothed, licking both of them on the head. _My perfect little warriors_ she thought, laying down with them curled up against her.

She woke up with a start, looking around the dark nursery. "Oakkit? Stormkit?" She whispered, not seeing the small shapes anywhere." _Probably off playing,_ She thought, shutting her eyes once again, but it wasn't long before she heard the loud rumble of paws outside the nursery, she stood up, walking out.

Several cats crowded the medicine den, so she went to investigate. She heard loud voices in the medicine den, so she perked her ears to listen. "His jaw is broken, he will have to stay in the medicine den for a while to heal" informed the familiar voice of Brambleberry, the medicine cat. _Who's jaw? _Rainflower thought, trying to get a closer look. "My jaw hurts!- OW!" Squeaked a small voice inside, Rainflower's eyes widened and her heartbeat quickened, and she barged into the Medicine den.

"Stormkit! My baby!" She shrieked, looking at the kit. _His jaw, it's so crooked, this isn't my little handsome warrior…_ she thought, staring at him. "What happened?" She demanded to the nearest cat, Mudfur. "Stormkit and Oakkit were on the other side of the river, Stormkit tripped and fell," Mudfur meowed evenly, looking at Rainflower.

"This... This cant be happening" Rainflower said, her eyes watering up, clouding her vision. She glared at Stormkit "You should've known better!" She spat, stalking out of the den.

_That mousebrain of a kit! He ruined everything!_ She thought, stalking past the huddled cats into the nursery. Rainflower glared around her, curling up. _That nuisance, he doesn't… he doesn't deserve what he has, _she thought as she tried to sleep.

She gave up trying to sleep and sighed, deciding to make herself of some use. _Hmm, what should I do.. ahh I know!_ She thought, ripping some moss from her nest. She grabbed some more moss from the medicine den quietly, making a nest in the corner of the nursery. _He will get his own nest_ Rainflower thought, glaring down at the poorly done nest.

Rainflower looked around, padding out of the den into the warm sunlight. _Does he deserve this?_ She murmered to herself quietly, _Yes… he does, he was a mousebrain. _She thought as she walked towards the fresh kill pile. Rainflower heard shufflings of paws behind her and she turned around, to see Oakkit and Stormkit, playing gently in the clearing

"Get away from him Oakkit" Rainflower hissed at Stormkit, standing protectively over Oakkit. "Why mom?" Oakkit meowed, looking up at the she-cat. "Because, you will… wear him out, and you cant ruffle up your fur, your ceremony is soon!" Rainflower meowed.

And as she said it, she heard the loud yowl from the leader, Hailstar, from the clearing, calling a clan meeting. He looked around the cats, and called Oakkit forward. Oakkit smiled and he held his tail up high, listening as the leader spoke.

"I do!" Oakkit chimed, and the leader nodded, "then from this day forth, until you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as Oakpaw, your mentor will be Shellheart" Hailstar meowed evenly as the new apprentice jumped up and down "And I have one more ceremony" he said, the cats hushing at his words

"Stormkit step forward" He meowed, and Stormkit looked up, his eyes widening with joy, "I am doing this in the name of Rainflower, she has requested that Stormkit's name be changed." Hailstar meowed,

Stormkit tilted his head with confusion, and the tom continued "Stormkit, from this day forth, your name will be Crookedkit" He said, his ears flattening. Crookedkit stared up at the leader, his tail drooping. _I… im sorry, sto- Crookedkit…_ Rainflower thought, looking at the kit. Crookedkit stared at the she-cat, pain filling his expression. Rainflower started towards him, then stopped, hearing a soft voice in her head. _Let him be, he will learn soon enough_ The soft, gentle voice whispered.

Rainflower looked longingly at her son, whispering to herself "I don't think I can last much longer…" _You will… trust Starclan…_ The voice whispered again.

_I will, it will kill me, but I will._ Rainflower thought, shutting her eyes,

-**A While Later (Not that long)**-

Rainflower yelped, letting out bubbles as she thrashed around in the current, her body ached and screamed as she struggled to the surface, the current pushing her down. She felt a hard surface crash against her as she got pushed into a rock. Her eyes fluttered but she continued to try to resurface.

Rainflower looked up, seeing the gaze of her son, Crookedpaw, at the edge of the bank. She tried to call out to him, but water rushed into her mouth, shoving her down. Her lungs screamed, and she stared up at him, her eyes fluttering shut.

_I love you Crookedpaw, always remember that, alright?..._ Was her last thought…

**A/N: That sucked, and it took so long to make, this really hurt to make because I got some brain farts! And why there was an unnecessary timeskip is just because of that, ill try to fix it later, sorry about that guys! Please fill free to leave a review **


End file.
